


Cry

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry fight about something little that spirals into a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

            “It’s just inconsiderate, okay?” Harry said, crossing his arms. “And annoying.”

            “It shouldn’t be that big of a deal,” Zayn replied. “It doesn’t really inconvenience you.”

            “It’s fine once in a while, but you _always_ leave your clothes on the floor and you _always_ leave the toilet seat up. Those are not difficult things to do!”

            “Normal people don’t care about that stuff,” Zayn said. “It’s not my fault that you’re obsessive and controlling.”

            “Obsessive and controlling?” Harry asked incredulously. “Because I’m asking you to do two little things for me?”

            “It doesn’t matter!”

            “It bothers me!”

            “Well, you need to get over your OCD or whatever the hell this is, because I’m not changing,” Zayn said. “Sorry.”

            “I can’t just change something in me- I’m just asking you to stop making a mess, you can control that.”

            “You can just calm down about it.”

            “I can’t just change the way my mind works!” Harry exclaimed. “These things just bother me!”  
            “Well, maybe you need some help,” Zayn said. “Since you’re so crazy.”

            Harry shook his head, turning away. “I don’t know why you’re being so mean.”

            “I just don’t understand why my habits bother you so much.”

            “I’m sorry, okay? I thought this wouldn’t be an issue!” Harry exclaimed, turning back to Zayn with angry, watering eyes. “I’m sorry I’m a mess!”  
            Zayn raised his arms defensively. “I didn’t call you a mess.”

            “You said I was crazy! I don’t want to be bothered by those things, Zayn!” Harry yelled, his voice shaking. “If you think I’m so insane, maybe I should just leave you to wallow in your own filth.”

            “Filth? It’s a few pieces of clothing, Harry.”

            “ _Please_ just stop?”

            “Jesus- what is _wrong_ with you?”

            The tears in Harry’s eyes spilled over and he let out a strangled sort of yelp before sinking to the ground in a ball. 

            “Harry!” Zayn exclaimed, falling to his knees beside Harry’s crumpled up form.

            Zayn watched Harry cry for only an instant before he put his hand on Harry’s back, trying to calm him down.

            “I’m sorry,” Zayn said. “I’ll try to be better about it.”

            Harry put his head in his hands, taking a deep breath.  “You think I’m crazy.”

            “No, I was just confused,” Zayn said. “Nothing’s wrong with you.”

            “Yes there is!” Harry whined. “I’m a mess, a complete and utter mess.”

            “No, you’re just Harry,” Zayn said. “And I love you, you know that.”

            Harry drew his sleeve across his face, wiping away tears and snot.

            “Are you okay?”

            Harry nodded.

            “I promise, whatever you need, I’ll give you, even if it’s something trivial,” Zayn said. “I get it, okay?”

            Harry leaned into Zayn, breathing heavily. “I’m sorry,” Harry said. “I wish I were normal.”

            “Then you wouldn’t be Harry,” Zayn said. “You’re perfect the way you are.”


End file.
